TMNT Oneshots and Songs
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: A Little collection of song-fics and one-shots for the TMNT Requests will be written and this has no update schedule just flowing and easy-going, Mainly Mikey and Leo centric Or Leorai and Apritello and Rapho-Lisa and Menet ENJOY" R&R T in case i want to be evil NO TCEST AND BOYXBOY 2012 Version Cover Image by Imaginationation on DeveniantArt


"We have caught the turtles Karai" Tiger Claw reported to the kunoichi. "Excellent we shall bring them to my father, put them in the van" Karai ordered. Then Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar lifted the turtles up one at a time and put them into the van. Mikey was first, then Donnie, Raph and finally Leo.

Shredder's POV

I was now excited, not too long ago I received a report saying Karai caught the turtles. Finally me worst enemies will be at my mercy and I can find the location of Yoshi out of them. I don't have too much hatred towards the one in orange, but a disciple of my enemy is my enemy. I have my plans though for their pathetic leader, he revealed the truth to Karai. Nevertheless she stayed loyal.

I hear a van pull up and not long after Karai walks in. "Father, what of the prisoners?" She questioned.

"Send them in"

Almost immediately 4 restrained turtles were brought before me, rage noticeable in their eyes, If they weren't gagged the insults they would've thrown at me.

No POV

"Welcome turtles, finally you will pay for your crimes against the foot clan, Bradford , Xever, escort our guests to the dungeons, place them under heavy guard. All except Leonardo" The Shredder growled at his guests. The 3 younger brothers stared wide eyed in disbelief as Leo gave them a reassuring smile before they were dragged out of the room.

"Tiger Claw, hold the boys arms up" Shredder ordered. Tiger Claw nodded and approached Leo, he then pulled Leo to his feet and brought his arms above his head. Leo winced in pain as his arms were lifted.

Shredder then stepped forward and untied the cloth from his mouth. He then untied Leo's mask.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi?" Shredder asked.

"I won't tell you!" Leo answered. Shredder then punched Leo in the gut making him whimper in pain. "Where is that Pathetic rat?" Shredder once again questioned. "I will never tell you, you monster!" Leo shouted Shredder once again punched Leo in the stomach.

"Why did you lie to my daughter?" Shredder looked Karai's way and then back at Leo. "I didn't lie, you are the one who has deceived her all these years." Leo spat back. Shredder then grabbed Leo's chin and held him up as Tiger Claw let go of the young mutants arms. He slashed Leo across his left eye with his gauntlet and threw him to the ground. The blood trickled down Leo's face. Shredder then lifted Leo backup "Tiger Claw, untie the boys hands, I want to have them replaced with spiked metal ones." He then threw Leo to the ground and went back up to his throne.

In the dungeons.

"Let us out you pathetic tin cans!" Raph shouted, he was in a cell on his own where as Mikey and Donnie were together next door. "Raph calm down and listen!" Donnie shouted back, Raph calmed down and finally spoke to his brother "what is it Don?"

"Well I figured since they put me and Mikey together, Leo will be put in with you, you know Leo will protect us and not back down so when he gets too injured or really bad, you need to hide him from Mikey" Donnie said in a calming tone. He looked to see if Mikey was still asleep when the door opened.

"Leo!" Raph shouted as the limp teen was brought into the room. "Miss your brother pathetic freaks?" Tiger Claw chuckled as he threw Leo in Raph's cell and had him chained to the bars. When they left Raph crawled over and to his horror he saw slash marks across Leo's left eye and no mask.

"Raph?" Leo's voice was only above a whisper but it was heard. "Hey bro, how are ya?" Raph asked

" 'M good" Leo responded. he sat up and just before Raph was about to ask him another question the door opened revealing shredder. He opened Leo and Raph's cell and walked up to Leo. "You forgot this" He stated showing Leo his blue mask. "Put it on" Shredder ordered. Leo knew it was drenched in something. "No" Leo stated. "You caught me, either you put it on your face and suffer or I will torture Michelangelo!" Leo picked up the mask and tied it on, he almost immediately felt the burning mask, however he kept a strong face.

NEXT DAY

"Get up Turtles, I have a present for your Leader." Tiger Claw growled, he pulled out a box and then the brothers went wide eyed as they saw a leather collar be pulled out of the box.

"No please!" Mikey shouted but as Raph fought against his chains the foot elite held Leo down and Tiger Claw put the collar on him. "NO!" Raph shouted but before he could do anything else the foot United Leo and dragged him out of the cell. "LEO!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hello Leonardo" Shredder greeted, "I'm glad you listened to Tiger Claw, I've been waiting for a new pet you know"


End file.
